She had the Face of an Angel
by Cerona
Summary: "I can't be with you." I said sadly, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Why not? We worked so hard to be together!" He said in disbelif. I took a step back from him. A divine light shot through my body. And like an elegant bird my wings shot out from my back.
1. The Angel that Came

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.**

**~Kelly Clarkson**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark. That's when I, I, I look at you.**

**~ Miley Cyrus**

**Chapter 1~ The Angel that Came**

"Looks like it's going to be sunny out today, don't you think?" The captain said as soft, blue waves made impact with the boat. I nodded happily in agreement as I stared out to the vast ocean. I was always amazed by how the Earth had so many wonderful features on it. The cool waters gleamed as the sun shone down on it. The gentle wind blew out at us as if in a welcome. I looked up at the white clouds. It was so creative, so unique how each cloud had its own form. One cloud was different from the other following it. Warm sunlight hit my face and I smiled. We never had anything like this back home.

"You see anything interesting, Ms. Angela?" Captain Pascal chuckled as I quickly looked at him a bit startled, not aware of how much time was going by as I watched the clouds walk the sky. His blue coat was gently flapping in the breeze as he studied my face. The boat gently rocked back and forth as I stared in the distance.

"When's your birthday?" The captain suddenly asked as if trying to start a conversation with me.

"What?" I asked, dreading the question. How was I supposed to answer that question? How am I going to respond? _Oh, you see, we angels don't have birthdays so I can't really answer that._

"What season were you born?" The man asked again, with just a hint of annoyance. I quickly spoke the first season that came to mind.

"Winter. I was born in Winter." I said nervously, hoping that he didn't suspect that I made it up. Fortunately, he didn't and smiled at my response.

"I always loved Winter. The season where everyone gets together and celebrates the coming of a new year…" The captain said with a misty look in his aging eyes. I saw people every Winter, from up above, getting together at the end of the season to celebrate and make goals for the new year. I always wanted to be a part of that. I wonder if I will here. In the distance I saw a tiny island, gradually becoming larger as we sailed closer. Suddenly I felt a rush of nervousness envelop my body. What am I going to do when I get there? Will I have to build my own home from scratch? What if someone suspects I'm different? What will I do then? I clutched the railing of the ship tightly until I saw my knuckles turn a snowy white; I earned another chuckle from the captain.

"Don't worry. They'll take care of you over there. The island is quite friendly and the mayor will treat you well." Captain Pascal said reassuringly. I nodded weakly at him as the island came in full view. The island was beautiful, many rainbows were scattered across the island as if in welcome. The place looked serene and tranquil. My hair was ruffled from being tossed by the wind and I frantically smoothed it out. I hope nobody asks me any difficulty questions. I'm a bad liar, naturally. I hope nobody gets a glimpse of my well concealed wings that are folded against my back. It's pretty difficult to tell since they're so paper thin. Suddenly we hit a bit hard that brought me back to reality. We docked onto the island. My hands quickly became shaky as I stepped off the ship. Awaiting me was a plump man with gray hair and an advanced face that says the he has seen many things throughout his years.

"Hello, Ms. Angela. Welcome to Waffle Island!" The man said blissfully. "My name is Hamilton, I am the mayor here." He extended his hand, waiting for me to politely shake it. I do so. He had a strong grip for a man of his years. "Well we aren't quite done creating your house so your welcome to stay at the Sundae Inn for a while." He said nicely. So they are making a house for me? Yay! I thought I was going to have to make it myself. I threw Hamilton a grateful smile as began to lead me through the town. I saw a tailor shop that looked like they were selling clothes and hats for the winter. A mischievous little girl with pink hair pulled into two cute pigtails wearing a frilly pinkish-white dress stared at me like she was waiting for the right moment to strike. Next to her stood a shy girl with long, blue hair and bangs that slightly covered her kind, ocean blue eyes. She shyly waved a hand at me at me. Her aura was very pleasant I couldn't resist but give her a smile in response. She turned away as if she did something wrong and went inside the tailor shop. Um. What did I do? Suddenly the pink haired girl was standing in front of me waving her hands furiously, trying to get my attention.

"Hey! Hello? Is anyone in there?" She said with irritation in her voice. "You look like you need fashionable clothing! Come inside, my grandma will measure you!" She took my hand started to pull me toward the shop. I looked at the mayor nervously.

"Um, Luna, this is Angela," He said pointing a thick finger at me. The small girl nodded slowly. "How about we get her settled in first then you can harass her." The girl let go of my hand and gave out an annoyed huff of air.

"Fine, but make sure she comes straight here, okay?" She said with a pushy tone. The mayor nodded and led me into a building. Inside were a few tables, a counter at the far left side, and what seems to be a kitchen at my right. A girl with blond hair in two pig tails and a pink dress was cleaning one of the tables. She had a look that tells she's always hungry for something to eat. A woman who didn't look a year over twenty-three came walking toward me. She had soft, orange-brown hair, a green dress and friendly smile plastered on her face.

"Hello! Welcome to the Sundae Inn, will you be staying here tonight or ordering food?" She said in a business-like tone. The mayor responded for me.

"She will be staying here until we have finished building her house. Will you please show her around the inn, Colleen? I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long." He said with a frown that looked genuine. Colleen nodded happily as he left the inn.

"I'm afraid my husband isn't here at the moment so I'll take over. That's Maya, over there." Colleen said pointing to the blonde girl who gave me a smile. She stopped what she was doing and came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Maya! But I'm thinking Colleen already told you that!" Maya chirped. I gave her a small smile. "Ooooh, I have a great idea! Can I show her around? Colleen, you already have a lot on your hands. Plus, it'll be great to do something else for a change." She looked at Colleen impatiently waiting for an answer. The woman gave out a sigh of defeat and nodded. Maya happily clapped her hands together.

"Just don't break her, okay, Maya?" Colleen said a bit reluctantly. Maya quickly nodded, took my hand, and led me upstairs. There were rows and rows of doors that lead to rooms inside. The hallway was dark which gave it a gloomy feeling. I wonder which room I'll be staying in.

"Okay…well these are the bedrooms that we let visitors or tourists sleep in when they stay here. I make sure the bedrooms are neat and tidy!" Maya said proudly. "You'll be sleeping in this one." The blonde girl pointed to a small room with a drawer, a dresser, a lamp, and a small bed. "It's not much but it's enough to stay for one night here. Let me show you the kitchen! I'm starving and Yolanda is the best cook here!"

She took my hand forcefully and led me back downstairs. I trudged behind her like a dog taking orders. She pushed opened a white door and my unsuspecting nose was hit with delicious aromas. Inside, an elderly woman with pink hair in pigtails (pigtails must be all the rage here!) and a bun that sat on top of her head was frying something that looked like an omelet. Her eyes were droopy from exhaustion and she looked like she could collapse any moment. There were tons of shelves stacked with plates; I turned to find that Maya was no longer next to me. Instead, she had her face buried inside the refrigerator. I couldn't help but giggle. The woman turned her head toward me and smiled.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Yolanda, the head chef. This is my protégé, Chase." Yolanda gestured to a boy sitting on a stool quietly peeling an apple with a knife. His head perked up with the mention of his name. The boy named Chase wore a dark blue apron tied around him, a formal white collar shirt underneath with black pants and light blue sandals. His light auburn hair gleamed like fire in the natural light and his violet eyes made me feel like I was falling. What kind of sensation was this? I felt like I was about to drop if I wasn't kneeling on the counter. The boy looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" He asked nervously. Even though I didn't answer he got a glass cup from one of the cabinets, went to the faucet and twisted one of the knobs. A strange looking liquid poured out of the faucet's mouth. He handed me the cup into my shaky hands. Our fingers touched when I grabbed it. A small rush went through my body as I sipped the water.

"You act like you've never drank water before." Maya commented, tiny chocolate crumbs were visible on her lips. Chase rolled his eyes at her. The three looked at me like I was a science experiment and they had to observe every little thing about me. I suddenly felt uneasy again as I caught Chase's eyes.

"Well, maybe you should go unpack upstairs," Yolanda said quickly trying to get their eyes off me. "It'll be a while before the construction of your house is ready."

"See you later." Chase said grabbing some eggs from the refrigerator and cracking them unto a pan. Maya nodded and left the messy kitchen. I trudged upstairs and flopped on the small bed. What just happen today? What are these feeling that are taking over my body? And before I knew it, my eyes slowly closed and I was tossed into a black space.

**So, what do you think? Please review and I'll make sure I bring in chapter 2! :D Byeeezzz!**


	2. The Angels Kevin and Molly have Arrived

**Eh hem! I'd like to thank Fanfiction Ninja, Invader Cakez, and MagicalSquareDarkness, TheMeg-hanSolo and Ms. Cupcake bubblegum gumdrop for reviewing! You guys rock! Virtual cookies for youzzz!**

_Chapter 2- Kevin and Molly Have Arrived_

Bright sunlight streamed through the thin, white curtains when I woke up. I scanned the room with sleepy eyes and remembered that I was still in the Sundae Inn. I rubbed my watery eyes, attempting to get the sleep out of them. I brushed my messy, chestnut colored hair with a purple brush sitting on top of my drawer that dear Maya supplied me with.

"What kind of girl doesn't know how to brush her hair? Let alone own a brush?" Maya questioned in disbelief. When I was done dressing and my hair look more or less alright, I gaited down the many stairs that leaded to the main floor. When I reached the bottom, my nose was filled with scent of pancakes, waffles and tangy orange juice. I trotted inside the kitchen, wondering if it was impolite of me to just walk in uninvited. When I stepped in the whole kitchen was in disarray. Ingredients were strewn all over the counter and different covered liquids were spilled across the floor. I felt sorry for the person that would have to immaculate the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Chase greeted when I strolled in. He had a blue bowl placed in his left arm filled to the brim with a thick, light tan liquid. In his right hand, he was equipped with a kitchen utensil that he could mix the contents in the bowl with. His navy blue apron was coated with a white, powdery substance. His purple eyes were focused on a page from a thick recipe book. His hair was radiant in the morning light. He looked like a mystical being.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously, glancing at the bowl wrapped in his arm. H turned his gaze and smile. My leg turned into jelly. What's going on with my legs?

"Chocolate chip pancakes." He said simply as he stirred the batter. I observed in fascination as he poured a small amount of the mixture into a heated frying pan. And then, like magic, the liquid expanded and began to harden. It was amazing to watch.

"So what'll it be, waffles or pancakes? You better eat now before Maya wakes up and hogs all the food." Chase said with a hint of frustration mixed in his voice. He picked up a spatula and swiftly flipped over the pancake. But somehow a bit of the pancake mixture flew away from the formation and splatted on Chase's unsuspected nose. He blushed wildly when it made contact. I found it complicated to stifle a giggle and couldn't help but let one slip through my lips. He turned to me pretending to be serious then he began to laugh along. I handed him a napkin from on top of a counter with one hand while the other hand was clutched around my waist. He wiped the batter of his nose, picked up the spatula and flipped the pancake unto a nearby stack of pancakes. It smelled delicious.

"Okay, what's with all the laughing and giggling?" A familiar voice rang from outside the kitchen. It sounded like Maya's. "Chase, Candace ordered her pancakes thirty-two minutes ago!" The voice whined. Chase rolled his eyes in annoyance and lifted up the two plates of steaming pancakes. He left quickly out of the kitchen, pushing the door open with his shoulder and went to serve the awaiting customer. I peeked outside the kitchen to find the same shy girl from yesterday. Her hair slightly covered her bashful eyes as she took the dish of pancakes. She waved timidly at me before she left quietly.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Chase uttered when he came back inside the scullery. My stomach made the strangest noise, it sounded like a roar but it tickled a little. Back in Heaven I never felt like this. I never felt my stomach do this because we didn't need to eat because time didn't exist. I mean we could still walk, talk and feel things but it was eternity and time doesn't exist.

"I don't eat breakfast." I said flatly. Chase's eyebrows lifted up in response. He crossed his arms and looked at me skeptically.

"Didn't you just hear yourself? If you don't eat then you'll gain weight…at least that's what Jin told me. So…what'll it be pancakes or waffles?"

I gave out a sigh of defeat. I don't like it when people make more sense than me. Especially, Kevin. He always has a way of countering whatever I say.

"I guess I'll take the waffles…" I grumbled under my breath. I looked down on my shoes but not until I caught a glimpse of a smug smile spreading across Chase's lips. I left the kitchen to find a smiling Hamilton talking to Colleen excitedly.

"Yes, where is she? The construction on her house is complete!" He said in one breath. He ran to me when he saw me. I looked at him nervously hoping he doesn't trip. "Your house is completed! It even has an ocean view!" He said joyfully. He waved a hand, wanting me to follow him. I followed him through a district named Maple Lake. There was a peaceful fishing spot hiding under a large tree. It looked beautiful in the sun. I wonder when I'll ever get the chance to fish there. Maybe not. Especially, since I was set down here to do the big mission. I followed him through a district named Caramel River. Hmmm. What interesting names for districts. Birds chirped a cheerful melody as we walked and I started to sing along with whatever words came across my mind.

"You have a pretty voice. Do you sing in a chorus?" Hamilton said with a cheerful smile. What's a chorus? I struggled for answer in my mind that I hoped wouldn't sound like I was lying.

"No."

"No? Maybe you should join the church's chorus! We could use another voice!" We stopped at a large house. It had a simple look to it but it looked peaceful and modest. It was light pink and had place for farming and planting. It seemed like it would look very spacious inside.

"So you like it?" Hamilton said nervously.

"I love it!" I said jumping in the air.

I woke up at 2:16 at the glimpse of a majestic, white light flooding inside my room. Hmm, it not sunrise yet. I looked out the window, a thick ray of light leading straight up to the sky poured down on my patio. The light dimmed and I could make out the figure. A boy with brown bangs and a smile that looked like he was pleased was looking right at me, his wings spread out. A girl with brown hair like mine but curved in, was also looking at me with a friendly smile. She waved her hand at me, her wings made her look like an other-worldly being. Their white robes were tattered from the trip here and they looked a bit exhausted because of all the energy they consumed.

"Kevin…Molly." I whispered to myself. I ran down the stairs in my pajamas almost slipping on one of the steps and yanked open the front door.

"Hey, sis! I love the house they've chosen for us! It's very fitting." Molly said gleefully.

**Well, did u like it? Plz review and tell me if there's anything u want me 2 fix or do to make the story better. C ya! :D**


	3. Gill

**Okay so here's chappie 3 thx u guys 4 reviewing that rlly means a lot…rlly XD Anyways plz read and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three- Gill

"Wake up, sunshine! Wake up! Come on, Angela, you slept an extra hour! It's 7:00 a.m.! Wake up!" Molly's voice penetrated through my dreams and before I knew it my garnet eyes, fuzzy from slumber, was staring up at the bland ceiling. Molly was smiling widely at me as I stepped out of bed.

"What?" I asked nervously, hoping I don't have dry drool on the corners of my lips or something. Molly went up to the window and pulled back the thick, dark curtains. Sunlight streamed in like gold liquid and a large multi- colored rainbow shone proudly outside my window.

"Look," she said pointing at the colorful arch like a little child. "Isn't it pretty? It's so full of life; I could look at it all day!" She sighed in awe, her eyes glazed to the rainbow. I shook my head; she can be so silly sometimes. I wonder why they didn't come with me on the boat. Wouldn't be a bit suspicious if Hamilton saw my brother and sister here and they weren't with me the other day? Especially, that celestial ray of light that burst through the sky, wouldn't that be questionable?

"We had to come here like that! It looks way more divine than just taking a disgusting boat here." Molly replied making a face in disgust. That's another thing we angels have, the power to read minds. Only some angels have special abilities like Molly has the power to heal people. I mean, all angels have the power to heal but Molly has more advanced recovery control. Kevin has the power to sense danger and erase a person's memory. I still don't know what my hidden talent is yet. Kevin said when the time is right my power would be revealed. I have yet to find out.

"So get dressed. You still know why we came here right? Or am I going to have to repeat it again?" Molly asked placing her hands on her hips. I blinked for a moment, trying to remember. Then it hit me like a wave. The memory of the mission sailed back.

"Um, to help Waffle Island and stop trouble from brewing?" I assumed in an unsure tone. Molly rolled her eyes at me in irritation. But I knew I was right. I strode down the set of steps that lead to the main floor. I found my brother sitting on the coach reading a book, softly reading the words to himself. His voice sounded like silk and he said every word so perfectly that it was impossible not to be entranced by his beauty. We didn't own a television (Kevin made us throw out the television the mayor gave us) because Kevin said it was a waste of time. We were flipping through the channels a few minutes after my sibling arrived and found so many inappropriate shows. Kevin scrunched his nose in repugnance. He couldn't believe humans called this "entertainment". I wouldn't have wanted to watch T.V. anyways. There's always something horrid on the news. An earthquake in Japan, a tornado in Florida, a volcano eruption in Alaska. People dying, begging for money, humiliated in front of others. It was all so heartbreaking, I just didn't want to watch.

"Hello, Angela. It's about time you woke up. Are you hungry?" He asked putting the book down. Suddenly, an endless beeping sound arose from the kitchen until Molly scrambled down the stairs. Kevin and I just stared at her silently as she removed something from the microwave. She was wearing gloves to prevent the heat from scorching her hands.

"I heated up some insta-waffles!" Molly sang out like a mother that just prepared the dish of her life. She smiled at us eagerly wanting us to take a bite. She got two plates, a brand new bottle of syrup, and three forks and knives. She slammed it all on the kitchen table. I slowly sat in one of the wooden chairs that were accompanying the table. I picked up the fork and knives, cautiously cutting the waffles as if it was a dangerous beast. I placed a piece in my mouth and chewed.

"It's great, Molly. But, you know, there's an inn. It's not even that far away." I said looking up at Molly's now disappointed face. Kevin shrugged and began cutting his plate of waffles. I strolled outside, the warm sunshine hitting my face. I couldn't help but grin. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone trip. Right under my nose was a little girl with purple hair that had a large red bow tied in the back and misty, white eyes. She wore a brown cardigan over a light pink dress; she stared in a random direction when she stood up.

"Hi. My name's Angela. What's your name?" I asked trying to be friendly. She kept staring at a random direction until she heard my voice. Her head looked up but she wasn't exactly looking at me.

"Angela? Who's that? Angela, do you know where I am?" She said in a tiny, worried voice.

"You don't know where you're at?"

"No, I can't see. My mommy says I'm blind. But can I tell you secret? You have to pinky promise you won't tell anyone. Promise? Pinky promise?"

"Okay, I won't tell a soul." She tried finding my hand, I gave it to her and she touched each finger trying to find the length until she found the smallest one and wrapped her pinky around it.

"Okay. Sometimes when I sleep I can see the future. It's strange that I can't see when I wake up but I can see everything that happens in the future when I close my eyes. When I went to sleep yesterday I had a dream that Mrs. Shelly from the tailor shop was in bed and she was sick. My mom and Luna were their too and they were crying. I wonder what it all means…" She said with a puzzled voice. All of a sudden, a voice rang out in the distance, it sounded masculine.

" Angie? Angie? Where are you? Angie!" A man with long, purple hair coated with many highlights ran up to the small girl. He wore a white ruffle shirt, over it was a red, thin coat completed with black pants and beige footwear.

"Oh, sorry…if…Angie bothered…you. She…ran off…the second…I…turned my…back!" He said in between huffing and panting. Up close, I could see that he wore a diamond shaped earring in one ear and a heart shaped earring in the other. Weird. Is this guy trying to be half girl or something?

"It's okay. She was no bother at all. I think she's really sweet." I said putting on a smile that I hope wasn't too friendly. Thankfully, he didn't suspect anything.

"Oh, you must be the new girl. I'm Julius, the handsome metal smith. Nah, just kidding. You should visit the town hall. Gill will fill you in on everything. I don't like Gill, between you and me. He's a demon. If you didn't know Gill you'd think he was an angel giving you the keys to the pearly gates." Julius said his face tight with disgust. Angie was tugging on his coat, wanting to leave. "Anyways I oughta get going now I don't want Candace to through a fit. That girl knows how to nag! Once she starts she'll never stops. Don't tell her I said that though." He joked. Julius took Angie's hand and led her in the direction he came from.

The town hall was fairly large when I entered. There was a waiting area set with a couch and a couple of chairs. There was a simple reception area; a girl with short, chestnut hair wearing a long blue dress had a friendly smile on her face as she helped Maya from the inn with a problem. Maya was waving her hands frantically and she was talking fast. I couldn't make out a word she said. Next to the brunette was a boy. I walked to him thinking he was the boy Julius was talking about. He had platinum blond hair that was tidy and neat, it framed his face that had a bored expression. He looked like he was used to getting things his way. He wore a dark blue sweater vest over a long sleeved shirt that was in a lighter blue, a red thin bow was laced around his shirt collar. But it was his eyes that charmed me. They were a crystal blue color, as blue as the ocean and I felt myself plunging into them. They were deep, soulful, piercing, calm, intelligent and most of all captivating.

"Can I help you?" The young man said in a British accent. Did he get that accent from his dad? I don't think the mayor is British. The mayor sounds American. Definitely. Maybe from his mother?

"Um, do you know where Gill is?" The boy released a small chuckle. I put my hands on my hip and looked at him in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm Gill." I could feel a blush creeping in. I feel the wave of embarrassment sweep over me. I extended my hand out at him, expecting for him to shake it. But instead, he grabs the hand and plants a kiss on it. Now, I could really feel the heat on my cheeks. Why must he be dramatic? Couldn't a simple handshake suffice?

" If you want to know about any upcoming events, check the bulletin board." He said in a smooth and syrupy voice.

"Well, I'll see you later…Gill. By the way, my name is Angela." I said when I was halfway out the door.

"Goodbye, Angela."

**So did u like it? Do know how HARD it is describing Julius? Very hard. I think Gill is British in my head I don't know he just looks like could be British. Anyways pwease review! C ya ltr! :D**


	4. Sleepover

**OMG! 21 reviews! YAY! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I like reviews…. Keep 'em coming! Thank you for those who reviewed! Virtual slices of cake for u guys! Thank you partially for those who read but didn't review. Anyways plz enjoy this next chappie! I put a lot of heart, soul and time...lots…of…TIME. XD**

Chapter 4~ Slumber Party

As I strolled silently around Waffle Island my thoughts went back to my encounter with the blonde British boy Gill. He was a bit mysterious and I could feel that part of him was apprehensive. Like he wanted something so badly but he just didn't know how to obtain it. But mainly my thoughts went to the final glimpse I had of him. His eyes change from cerulean blue to inky black color but it only lasted a blink. I think it's just a figment of my imagination. When I awoke from my mind and returned to reality, I realized that I was standing outside the Sundae Inn, looking straight into one of its many windows. I saw Maya holding a cup of tea in one hand and a teapot in the other. She was sauntering toward a table that was accompanied by a young man with spiky blue hair cover by a flaming red bandana. His tanned nose, or at least the bridge of it, was shielded by a thin white strip of a bandage that he wore rather proudly. His golden, amber eyes twinkled as he rambled to a boy with a plain face coated with tiny freckles. The younger boy had gentle eyes and sandy blonde hair with a white headband tied around his forehead. I recognized the as Luke and Bo. Over the past few days, I started to bond with the two whenever Molly and I visited the Praline Woods. Maya was almost at the table with the beverages but not until she tripped over a mysterious, invisible object and spilled the whole cup of tea on Bo's spotless shirt. Luke was chuckling quietly to himself; I couldn't help but release a giggle or two. Maya seemed so flustered as she hysterically tried to clean Bo's shirt. Behind the two boys sat Gill and Elli (I came to know the girl's name after a few visits to Town Hall). Gill smirked secretly as he watched the scene, Elli had a small frown as eyed the misfortune. I tried to send soothing energy toward Bo to ease the frustration but for some weird reason the energy didn't flow into the body. I felt the presence of another force, a dark, strong one, blocking the soothing energy. Something or someone didn't want me to connect with Bo. It wasn't human, it was otherworldly. I concentrated harder but to no avail.

"You look like you constipated." A familiar voice said from behind me. I was suddenly alert, I turned around a little too swiftly and before I knew it- SMACK! I accidentally slapped someone's eye. It was Chase. I'm supposed to be a graceful, elegant angel but instead I'm a clumsy elephant. Ugh.

"Oops! I am so sorry, Chase! That was an accident! Honestly!" I said frantically hoping he wasn't upset with me.

"That's okay, I got another one." He said rubbing his wet, right eye, a hint of annoyance mixed in his voice. I turned back to the window to see Maya happily waving a hand at me. She dashed outside and greeted me.

"Did you see what just happened? That was a fail. Hopefully Bo doesn't complain about this. Anyways, I was wondering if you want to come over tonight. Me and a few girls are going to have a sleepover. My mom said we can have it as long as we're quiet. We're gonna just hang out, you know." She said blissfully.

"Ooooh, can I come?" Chase joked. Maya rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"I gotta see what Kevin and Molly say about this." I said not wanting to make any plans just yet. Maya nodded her head and went back into the inn with a nervous step.

"Kevin, can I go to Maya's sleepover?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Is a sleepover part of the reason why we're here in the first place?"

"Well…."

I was in the family room where Kevin was peacefully strumming his acoustic guitar. Well, until I came in. I brought up the invitation to him when I thought the time was right. But apparently, I'm not gaining anything to with him, much to dismay. But then my dear, sweet sister Molly came in to my aid.

"Why not, Kevin? Why can't she go?" Molly said a bit aggressively, her attitude suddenly changing. No one messes with Molly when she wants to start a verbal fight. No one stands a chance besides….Kevin.

"Molly, do I need to tell you this too? We were sent here to help this island! Not to have little sleepovers and gossip!" He said sort of nicely, but his patience was still intact.

"Well, our mission doesn't start until tomorrow morning so I think she can at least have fun today."

"Fine, fine. Just today. You got that, Angela?" Kevin said with a huff of defeat. Molly looked at me with a satisfied smile and told me to go get my stuff.

"So who do you have a crush on, Angela?" Renee asked me. She has soft brown hair, with two long side bangs. Her big, chocolate eyes stared at me, waiting for an answer. Maya, Renee, Kathy, Selena and I were sitting on a large bed in the Sundae Inn. The lights were out in the whole building except ours. At first the subject was friendly, just talking about what was going on in out lives. But then it turned to a rather uncomfortable subject.

"Well, I'm thinking of….Chase…" I said, heat slowly creeping up my face. Selena snickered, which only made my blush turn a darker red.

"You know about Chase, right?" He's mentally disconnected. This means he doesn't want to go out with any girls, physically or mentally. He closed his heart, if I want to put it in a cheesy way."

"Why?" I asked curiously, my eyes darting from girl to girl. The room suddenly had an uneasy air to it. It was like a huge rubber band was squeezing the air out of the place. Kathy got up and dusted of invisible particles.

"Well, I need some fresh air; I'll come back in soon." And with that she left the room. It was Maya's turn to talk.

"Well, you see, um, Chase used to have a girlfriend. Her name was Anissa. She was beautiful in every way and Chase did everything with her. They would walk together, hold hands, cook, tell each other secrets, stuff like that. They were as close as any couple could be. Then one night, there was a huge fire in the Souffle Farm. It burnt the whole house down. Craig, Taylor and Ruth made it out….but not Anissa. She died in the fire. Chase was devastated. He wouldn't open his heart to any girl. So, I doubt he'll open his heart to you." Maya ended. A waft of anger overcame me but I didn't do anything. Then all of a sudden, a shrill, high- pitched scream of horror came from outside. The girls and I scrambled outside to see a pale Kathy, lying motionless on the ground. A large cut was leaking blood from her throat and there was crimson red pool of blood surrounding her body.


	5. So Close

**Thx u guys 4 reviewing! You guys are the best! Srry if I took 2 long, I had a dentist appointment. Darn dentist appointment... Anyways here's the fifth chapter of the story! Enjoy me hearties ;D**

Chapter 5- So Close

~oOo~

**The** next morning, at the inn, I found myself sleeping on the wooden floor right next to the bed I should've been sleeping in. I guess I fell out when I was snoozing. My head was throbbing with pain. Did I land on the floor headfirst? Maya was sleeping on the bed, when I dusted myself off the floor, but she had a rather disturbed look on her face. Her sheets and blankets looked stressed as if she was tossing and turning all night.

"Maya. Maya, time to get up. Wake up!" I said in her ear. Suddenly, she bolted straight up, a horrified look was plastered on her face. Her hair was ruffled and in disarray, her eyes were a bit bloodshot. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Please, don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong! Oh…wait. What?" She rubbed her eyes when she realized she was no longer in a nightmare. "Mmmm. Must've been a bad dream. Ugh." I turned and saw Selena staring out a window. I guess she was already awake before us. Her eyes were locked on something outside. I wonder what….

"Hey, guys. Sleep well?" Renee said sitting on another bed. Her eyes were groggy but it still twinkled. I nodded my head in response.

"Selena? What are you looking at?" Maya said like a curious little girl, walking toward the window. I followed Maya, so did Renee. There was a big commotion outside. I could make out the faces of Hamilton, Ruth, Simon, Chase, Colleen, Jake, Gill, Yolanda, Molly and Kevin. They were all surrounding the dead body of Kathy, arguing over something important. We ran, more like trampled each other, down the many stairs. Renee yanked open the front door and we preceded outside. Sunlight hit our faces when we stepped out. Immediately, when we were in view, Jake and Colleen pulled Maya into a bear hug.

"Darling, child, are you okay? You're not hurt?" Maya's mother said worriedly, tucking a piece of Maya's hair behind her ear.

"We were so worried about you." Jake said trying to hide the fright in his tone. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're not…dead." Chase said patting Maya's back; he earned a glare from the parents for that comment.

"I have to tell my mom and dad!" Renee declared as she sprinted down a trail that led to Brownie Ranch. Molly and Kevin were somehow right beside me once she left. Molly sighed in relief but Kevin had his arms crossed in frustration.

"I knew you shouldn't have come to this sleepover." Kevin said trying not to lose his patience. Molly gently placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to send calming energy towards him.

"It's not my fault that someone went berserk and decided to kill Kathy." I argued back. Is he really blaming me for all the trouble? I'm an angel and he knows that! Just because you're an archangel doesn't mean you can control me, Kevin.

"I'm not blaming you for this. I'm just saying that it could've been you and not Kathy." Whatever. I looked past Kevin and saw Hamilton questioning his dear son.

"Gill, did you see what happened or know who did it?" Hamilton said, a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"No, father. I wasn't there at the time. Nor do I know who could've done it." Gill said innocently, his British accent thick. His father nodded his head as if he knew all along that his sweet boy couldn't have done anything wrong. There was a soft tap on my shoulder, I turned around and was met with the violet eyes of Chase.

"This is pretty intense, don't you think? We've never had a murder before." He uttered, running his right hand through his tangerine hair. Then, it was like I was hit by lightning, reality hit me for real. Kathy was gone! And I didn't even have time to ACTUALLY get to know her. I felt myself growing faint. The ground was rocking and swaying under my feet. I felt like I was going to fall over. And I did. I felt myself fall into someone's arms. I looked up and saw Chase's eyes locked on mine. His hair looked like fire in the sunlight, I was entranced. A grin was stretching on his lips. In one smooth movement he caught me.

"Whoops. Maybe I should've talked about the weather or something." He said, trying to help me stand up straight. I nodded. "What you need is time away from life. And I know just the place." And before I could even object, he took my hand and walked me down a dirt road. His hand was warm and masculine; I couldn't help but close my hand around his tighter. It felt like the longer we walked, the more I felt attached to him. I knew I couldn't be doing this though. As an angel, I'm supposed to love each human equally and not choose favorites. But, I felt different about this boy. Who was he to make me feel this way? Who was he to make my heart flutter every time I see his face?

" Well, this is the place. Caramel Falls." His voice snapped me back to reality. I realized I was at a river. It was beautiful river. I could hear the sounds of different bugs as they made their way through the large, tall trees and ground. I could hear the birds chirping and singing as they rested in the trees or flew across the vast, clear blue sky. But what really mesmerized me was the flowing waterfall. It was entrancing to just watch the clean water crash into the wet rocks below. It was just so gorgeous, the whole scenery. All of a sudden, I felt two strong hands push me into the cold water. I felt myself plunge in with a loud splash. When I was underwater I could see different colored fishes swimming in the clear water. I swam up, constantly kicking my legs back and forth. When I was treading water, trying to get my breath, I saw Chase laughing uncontrollably, his hands clutching his waist. I knew he was going to fall over laughing. I ducked my head under the water and without a sound I swam to where Chase was. I swiftly jerked my head above the water, took his wrist and heaved him into the river. Now it was my turn to laugh. He swam up, taking a huge breath of air. He looked at me, his hair dark orange and one of his bobby pins that he used to hold back some of his hair was gone. His mouth was in a half smile as he splashed water on me. After about an hour of splashing in the water and seeing who could their breath the longest (I won three times before Chase complained that no one on Earth could hold their breath for so long) we decided to get out of the water. We carefully climbed on top of the mossy rocks, not wanting to slip. Chase grabbed my hand to pull me up; I clumsily bumped into his chest. I could smell the faint smell of oranges on his body as my body pressed against his. Our faces were so close, just inches apart; I could feel his breath on my cheek. He was handsome in every way. I leaned my head forward, my lips almost touching his. Then I abruptly stopped. My mind was once again back to reality. I could tell that Chase wanted to say something but didn't. We walked silently, as if someone punished us for being so close to kissing. We were drenched in water and I wonder how we were going to explain why we're so soaked.

"I could tell Yolanda that I was trying to help water your plants."

"I doubt she'll believe that."

"Hey, there will always be a time when someone doesn't know how to water crops." After Chase and I went our separate ways I remembered that I needed to pick up some papers at the Town Hall for Molly and Kevin. I trudged up the stairs that lead to the town square, my feet leaving wet footprints. I opened the door quietly and was met with an interesting scene. Gill was standing across Elli on the other side of the counter. His slender hand was placed on top of her's. His clear, sapphire eyes were locked on to her big auburn ones. She looked half- flustered and half-composed as if she was deciding what to do at the moment. I watched soundlessly at the scene, not wanting anyone to know I was there.

"This is so inappropriate." She whispered quietly. Her eyes looking shyly away. Gill chuckled, his hand sliding smoothly up her arm. His platinum blonde hair covering a bit of his eyes. He stroked her chocolate hair with his other hand.

"I'm a big boy. I think I can make my own decisions." Gill said seductively, tilting her chin towards him.

"But I'm older than you! I can lose my job for all we know!" She argued back but she didn't look away. What was going on here? It was true that Elli was older than Gill by four years. So shouldn't he have more respect?

"Trust me, there's no one here. Plus, father is terrible at arguments, you shouldn't worry." And with that, Gill slowly leaned forward. Elli closed her eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips. Gill was just an inch away until someone jerked the door opened behind me. It was none other than Luke. He had a goofy smile, his yellow eyes glistening with joy, on his face as he stepped in. Gill swiftly stepped away from Elli, his face went back to its bored expression. Elli quickly fixed her hair and pretended to stack a pile of papers.

"Yo, guys! I came here to pick up some papers for my old man's carpentry place!" Luke said as he went up to Elli. The girl was still agitated but she quickly got a folder filled with papers and handed it to bluenette. He waved his hand as he left out the door. Gill had an annoyed look on his face after Luke left.

"I need to go get some fresh air. I'll be back." Elli quickly said as she speedily left the Town Hall, nervously tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. Gill turned to me, his arms crossed. He had a different look in eyes when he saw me.

"What do you need?" He uttered, pushing some of his blonde hair back with his right hand. His cerulean blue eyes scanning my face.

"I also needed to pick up some papers for the house." Gill nodded in response and went over to a large metal filing cabinet. He took out a dark blue folder and gave it to me. Our fingers touched when he handed me the folder. I realized my heart was pounding. I thanked him and left the Town Hall. As I walked back to the house, folder in hand, I felt the tip of my fingers start to throb in pain. I looked at my hand. My slim fingers had a dark red pigment forming on the tips as if they were burned. But I didn't touch anything or anyone recently….except for Gill.

~oOo~

**Is Chase falling for Angela? Is Gill falling for Angela? Anyways pwease leave ur review! Tell me if I need to improve on something or change or fix anything! It's MUCH appreciated XD And I'll try to get the sixth chappie if I am not toooo busah. Byeeeeezzzzz! :3**


End file.
